


A balance of heart and fate (перевод на русский)

by fytbolistka, Greenmusik, remontada



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dorks in Love, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Avengers friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Team Dynamics, Time Travel, do not copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: После нападения Ванды Максимофф Тони разрабатывает правила и готовится к исцелению, в то время как Баки делает важный выбор.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886
Kudos: 139





	A balance of heart and fate (перевод на русский)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Balance of Heart and Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307511) by [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix). 



> Вторая часть цикла "Меняя судьбу". [Ссылка на первую часть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597200). Краткое содержание предыдущих серий: Тони умирает в Сибири от рук Капитана Америка, но судьба возвращает его на несколько лет назад - посреди вторжения Локи и первой встречи Мстителей. Тони использует второй шанс, чтобы прошлое не повторилось: он отказывается стать частью Мстителей и не сближается с ними, а ещё спасает Баки Барнса - и физически, и ментально. Первый фик закончился тем, что Тони оказался похищен Гидрой и после пыток Ванды был спасён Баки и Мстителями.

Тони всего три часа как очнулся после небольшого приключения, устроенного Гидрой, а уже готов лезть на стену. Он и в лучшие дни ненавидел больницы — по-настоящему ненавидел, — а учитывая, что эту конкретную полностью контролирует ЩИТ? Просто вишенка на торте из дерьма. Он очень старается вести себя благоразумно и спокойно, даже выдерживает копающегося в нём Брюса и блестящие любопытством глазки медработников ЩИТа, пытающихся хоть мельком увидеть арк-реактор в его груди. Однако в конечном счёте один из таких взглядов, должно быть, и становится той соломинкой, что ломает спину верблюду: с Тони достаточно.  
  
— Серьёзно, Старк? — В палату входит Фьюри, вне всякого сомнения призванный медсёстрами, стоило Тони запросить документы на выписку. — Не очень-то умно выписываться вопреки медицинским показаниям, — заявляет он, но Тони не отвечает и вообще ничем не выдаёт, что заметил его присутствие. Просто перелистывает очередную страницу, которую ПЯТНИЦА выводит на планшет, и расписывается в положенном месте. — Ты не должен был вставать.  
  
— Видите ли, директор, я человек занятой, — легкомысленно отзывается Тони. — У меня полно дел, которые нужно сделать, мест, где нужно побывать, и людей, с которыми необходимо встретиться. Вся эта кутерьма. Да вы и сами знаете.  
  
Не сводя взгляда с сидящего на кровати Тони, Фьюри сцепляет руки за спиной. Как только ПЯТНИЦА сигнализирует, что всё необходимое подписано, Тони отдаёт планшет медсестре.  
  
— Уходить сейчас — не самая лучшая идея, — пытается Фьюри.  
  
— Не ваша забота, Ник, — напоминает Тони. — Бумаги официально подписаны, так что я официально свободен.  
  
— Тебя похитили и пытали. Буквально только что, — подчёркивает Фьюри, и Тони кивает.  
  
— Ага, и я прекрасно обойдусь без ваших напоминаний. Я, в конце концов, при этом присутствовал. Такое так просто не забудешь.  
  
— Тебе стоило бы остаться здесь под защитой Мстителей, пока мы не поймаем мутантку, которая это с тобой сотворила, — говорит Фьюри, и Тони делает глубокий вдох, заталкивая воспоминания о Ванде поглубже. Он ещё не определился, как быть с Максимофф, но лишь пока не придётся и впрямь что-то делать. Даже если он не станет их искать, опыт подсказывает: сами придут, как только снова соберутся с силами.  
  
— Спасибо за предложение, но нет. Я тут не останусь.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Ух, так много причин. Очень, очень много. И одна из самых насущных — в том, что ЩИТ всё ещё не разобрался со своей внутренней Гидрой, что, знаешь ли… нехорошо.  
  
— К тому, что касается тебя, допущены только агенты, которых я проверил лично. — пытается убедить его Фьюри, и Тони даже не утруждается сообщать, что особо убеждённым себя не чувствует. — К тому же в Мстителях Гидры никогда не было, Старк, — продолжает он, и Тони очень старается не вспоминать о времени, когда это утверждение было сомнительным... Когда Роджерс взял в команду Максимофф, пожертвовав Тони и Брюсом. — Если тебя так беспокоит Гидра, возьми Мстителей с собой в Башню.  
  
Тони не сдержавшись, фыркает.  
  
— Хитро, Ник, очень хитро. Никто не прикопается, что вы не увидели возможности и не вцепились в неё обеими руками. Пытаетесь использовать травматический опыт жертвы в своих целях? Впечатляет. Но ничего не выйдет: в Башне не жалуют Мстителей, а их защита мне не нужна.  
  
— Я не пытался хитрить, — начинает было Фьюри, но Тони отвечает своим «кого вы дурите» взглядом. — Неужели так сложно поверить, что мы искренне заинтересованы в твоём благополучии? — огрызается Фьюри, и разочарование в его голосе настолько выверенно, что Тони совершенно ему не верит.  
  
— Слушайте, я всем вам очень признателен, что пришли и вытащили меня из лап Гидры. Правда, очень признателен. Но это приключение ни в коей мере не превратило меня в тряпку, готовую поднять лапки кверху и раскатать для вас красную дорожку. Мне казалось, это мы прояснили.  
  
— А что, если капитан Роджерс успешно завербует в Мстителей сержанта Барнса? — спрашивает Фьюри совершенно ублюдским тоном. Впрочем, большую часть времени ублюдок и есть. — Что тогда? Будет ли Мстителям дозволено находиться в Башне?  
  
Тони с трудом сдерживает тревогу, что вот оно: тот миг, когда Баки возвращается к Стиву, когда отказывается от Тони ради чего-то лучшего.  
  
— Что ж, я бы сказал, что Баки всегда желанный гость в Башне, в любое время… — говорит Тони, вызывая довольную усмешку на лице Фьюри, и заканчивает: — Пока дело не касается Мстителей. — Усмешка Фьюри исчезает быстрее, чем появилась. — А теперь, директор, если не возражаете, я бы надел что-нибудь с чуть менее открытой спиной, если вы понимаете, о чём я.  
  
Конечно, Тони не ожидает, что Фьюри так легко сдастся, даже под угрозой увидеть весьма впечатляющую задницу Тони, но попытаться стоит.  
  
— Однажды мы беседовали с глазу на глаз… — говорит Фьюри после небольшой паузы, и что-то в его голосе заставляет Тони ненадолго остановиться. — Признаюсь, я думал, что мы достигли взаимопонимания. Что сотрудничество Железного Человека и Мстителей — дело решённое. Думал, что ты будешь со мной, помогать с инициативой «Мстители», как это было в самом начале. Что случилось, Старк? Почему ты внезапно передумал?  
  
— Внезапно? Почему я «внезапно» передумал? — вздохнув, переспрашивает Тони под его взглядом. — Знаете, да. Возможно, однажды я согласился, точнее, какое-то время я думал, что мы на одной волне, но стоит ли удивляться тому, что уверенность прошла. Конечно, был момент, когда я думал, что я — Мститель, что могу быть одним из них.  
  
— Ты и можешь, достаточно сказать «да»!  
  
Тони качает головой. Он знает, что у затеявшего этот разговор Фьюри нет его опыта. Нет опыта тех лет, которых уж лучше бы не было… И у Тони достаточно информации и намёков, которые он не постесняется использовать. Для начала.  
  
— Однажды у вас уже было моё согласие. Мы оба и знаем: именно поэтому я смирился со ЩИТом после Стэйна, поэтому дёргал за ниточки ради Мстителей, как, например, в случае с Россом, поэтому по первому зову делал для вас ещё чёртову кучу вещей, — Тони качает головой. — Но потом вы просто взяли и поменяли правила.  
  
— Я не менял правила, Старк.  
  
— Ещё как поменяли, и самое забавное: я до сих пор не понимаю — зачем? Я уже был ваш, весь, с потрохами… Так почему вы вдруг решили, что вам нужно меня сломать и присвоить?  
  
— Я никогда… — начинает Фьюри, но Тони не даёт ему переписать историю даже на секунду.  
  
— Да, решили. Вы сделали это, когда послали агента Романофф, чтобы меня наебать. Вы сделали это, когда послали агента Коулсона шпионить и угрожать умирающему в его же собственном доме. — Тони рвано выдыхает. — Но хуже всего то, что вы знали. Вы знали, через что я прохожу и как напуган. У вас была возможность помочь мне, но выбрали ждать, пока не сможете подать свою помощь с наибольшей выгодой для себя.  
  
— Мне нужно было знать, что твоя голова всё ещё работает. Что я смогу тебе доверять, если понадобится.  
  
— Нет, дело было совершенно не в том. И я понял это, потому что сразу после вы просто влепили мне пощёчину полным бреда «личным делом» от Романофф. — Тони устало усмехается, вспоминая, каково было получить этот удар. После того, как он столько сделал для Фьюри, после всего, что одобрил, это внезапное «не рекомендован». Внезапно он почему-то оказался недостаточно крепок, чтобы продолжать быть частью того, что над чем работал рука об руку с Фьюри. — Вы выбили почву у меня из-под ног. У вас было моё согласие, но мне вы решили отказать. Теперь не бегайте за мной.  
  
— Я никогда не подразумевал ничего подобного, Старк. Я просто хотел тебя мотивировать, — пытается соврать Фьюри, но Тони снова качает головой.  
  
— О да, именно это вы и подразумевали. Вы желали сыграть на моей уязвимости, чтобы я плясал под вашу дудку. — Фьюри хочет что-то сказать, но Тони продолжает: — Не пытайтесь отрицать это, даже не говорите, что не пытались заставить меня чувствовать себя ничтожеством по сравнению со всеми этими титанами, с которыми мне предстояло работать. Полагаю, чтобы я не высовывался? Чтобы унять моё эго? Как знать. Но уверен: вы специально вручили тот «рапорт» — если это можно так назвать — и что бы там ни было ещё Роджерсу, чтобы он начал вытирать об меня ноги, как только увидел. — Тони беспомощно пожимает плечами. — Так что, может, вы и правы. Может, было время, когда я думал, что мы команда, что у нас одинаковые цели и взгляды, но те дни давно позади.  
  
— Есть ли шанс вернуть их? — спрашивает Фьюри, но Тони трясёт головой.  
  
— Нет, не думаю.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Потому что я больше не доверяю вам. Я не доверяю никому из вас, и не знаю как это изменить. Обожёгшись на молоке, на воду дуешь, и всё такое.  
  
— Доверие можно вернуть, если только ты дашь нам шанс, — Фьюри смотрит на него так, будто передаёт какую-то невероятную мудрость. — Команда заслуживает этого шанса.  
  
— Хватит, Ник, — устало произносит Тони, понимая, что тот по-прежнему не услышал ни слова из того, что он сказал, и лишь ищет очередной способ пробиться через его защиту и добиться своего. — Просто хватит. Не пытайтесь повесить на меня ещё и эту вину. Я не обязан давать вам шанс и не собираюсь. — Тони в последний раз смотрит на Фьюри; он так устал пытаться разглядеть хоть что-то в его непроницаемом лице.— Но я хотел бы кое-что сказать.  
  
— И что же?  
  
— Может, не только я здесь не знаю, как работать в команде и как быть «командным игроком». Может, вам стоит остановиться на минутку и задуматься о том, как использовать активы, пока они у вас ещё есть. Может, пора обновить свой набор трюков и вместо шантажа, принуждения, угроз и лжи, которыми вы привыкли пользоваться, придумать что-нибудь другое. — Тони пожимает плечами и тянется за сумкой с вещами, которую привезла ему Пеппер. — А теперь, пожалуйста, уходите. Я бы хотел спокойно переодеться, если вы не возражаете.  
  
Фьюри никак не комментирует отказ и наконец-то выполняет его просьбу и выходит из палаты.  
  
После ухода Фьюри Тони выжидает несколько мгновений и только потом выдыхает. Сейчас ему не нужны ни разборки с Фьюри, ни разговоры по душам. Тони трёт лицо ладонью и поднимается на ноги.

  
  


***

Баки выполняет обещание, как только Старк приходит в себя и получает предварительный зеленый свет от Брюса и остальных суетящихся над ним докторов. Выполняет обещание и приходит к Стиву, который сидит в своей комнатушке и разглядывает старую фотографию с ними и Ревущими Коммандос. Сидит с тех пор, как покинул палату Старка.

  
Стив ожидал, что Баки тут же выйдет за ним, ведь им столько нужно наверстать. Он думал, Баки как ужаленный вылетит из палаты и бросится следом, чтобы наконец воссоединиться после стольких лет.  
  
И точно не ожидал, что так сильно упал в иерархии важных для Баки людей.  
  
Было время, когда Стив был болезненным подростком, а Баки сидел у его больничной койки, пока не выгоняли врачи. Было время, когда одного слова Стива было достаточно, чтобы Баки бросился в очередную придуманную им безумную авантюру.  
  
И вот теперь кто-то другой получил безоговорочное внимание Баки. Тони Старк, человек, который якобы помогал Баки «найти себя». Что бы это ни значило.  
  
— Стив? — слышится голос Баки вместе со стуком в дверь, и Стив сразу же вскидывается.  
  
— Заходи, — зовёт он, Баки шагает внутрь, и его вид выдаёт, что ему неловко это воссоединение. — Привет, Бак.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Баки напряжённо. — Я же сказал, что мы поговорим… после.  
  
— Ага. — Стив поднимается и подходит ближе, медлит, прежде чем обнять старинного друга. Брата, чёрт побери! Баки под его руками напрягается, и Стив осторожно отступает. На миг повисает неловкое молчание. — С обновкой, — Стив указывает на руку. — Старк сделал?  
  
— Эту руку — да, если ты о ней, — осторожно отвечает Баки. — Но если это вопрос, не из-за него ли я потерял свою, ответ «нет».  
  
— Можно спросить, как?  
  
— Упал с поезда, — пожимает плечами Баки, и Стива будто пинают в живот. — Ну, так мне сказали. Эту часть я ещё не полностью вспомнил.  
  
— Что? — выдавливает Стив, пытаясь продраться сквозь боль и ужас от воспоминания о его падения и оттого, как беззаботно он об этом упоминает.  
  
— В моей голове всё так смешалось, — после паузы поясняет Баки. — Я… довольно долго не был собой, но… Тони мне помогает. Я это я уже почти на сто процентов. Или что там теперь вместо ста процентов.  
  
— Что… что это означает?  
  
— На самом деле ты не хочешь этого знать, — говорит Баки, и Стив тут же расправляет плечи.  
  
— Хочу.  
  
— Стиви… честно, нет. Давай сойдёмся на том, что я был военнопленным, и закроем тему.  
  
Голос Баки звучит так мягко, словно он на самом деле переживает за его чувства, но Стив обязан знать. Обязан знать, как Баки оказался здесь, почему он всё ещё жив.  
  
— Баки… Пожалуйста. Как… Как?  
  
— Чёртова сыворотка Золы. Она была ближе к оригиналу, чем тот парень, Эрскин, хотел бы признать.  
  
— Но ведь Филлипс исследовал тебя и ничего не нашёл, — напоминает Стив.  
  
Баки лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Тони думает, она активировалась, когда я упал, — имя так легко соскальзывает с его языка, будто для Баки естественно звать Тони по имени. — Он думает, что, возможно, выброс адреналина и близость к смерти стали катализатором, как вита-лучи для тебя. Конечно, он не знает наверняка, — пожав плечами, добавляет он, — это просто рабочая теория.  
  
— Что… что случилось? — снова спрашивает Стив, ловя отсутствующий взгляд Баки.  
  
— Меня нашла Гидра. Должно быть, Зола допускал, что я могу выжить. Они искали меня и нашли, — Баки неопределённо машет рукой, будто отгоняя что-то. — Я находился под их контролем, пока меня не нашёл Тони.  
  
— Тони тебя нашёл? Как он тебя нашёл?  
  
Баки снова пожимает плечами.  
  
— Без понятия. Никогда не спрашивал. Эта часть истории казалась неважной. Меня заботило лишь то, что он меня нашёл.  
  
— Почему он не сказал мне? — спрашивает Стив, и Баки качает головой.  
  
— Когда он меня нашёл, я был не в лучшей форме. Не был… Даже не понимал, кто я. Так что он решил, что будет лучше сперва вправить мне мозги, прежде чем сталкивать с кем-то ещё. Для моего же блага.  
  
— Это не ему было решать! — выплёвывает Стив, злясь на Старка, который, даже отсутствуя физически, умудряется подбешивать своим наличием.  
  
— И не тебе, — Баки скрещивает руки на груди. — После того, как Тони объяснил свои мотивы, я с ним согласился.  
  
— Я бы мог помочь.  
  
Баки качает головой.  
  
— Нет, ты бы точно не смог. Там было… кое-что… кое-что, к чему я был не готов, но должен был принять, чтобы жить дальше. Тони помог мне с принятием.  
  
— Думаешь, у меня бы не вышло?  
  
— Я думаю, ты позволил бы мне и дальше прятать голову в песок, потакая моим желаниям, хотя мне было нужно совсем другое, — Баки едва заметно улыбается. — Потому что ты мой друг, Стиви, — от этих слов и от того, как Баки смотрит, у Стива становится легче на душе. — Но мне нужен был не друг, мне нужен был доктор.  
  
— Старк не доктор.  
  
— У него столько докторских степеней, что я уверен: захоти он, получил бы ещё одну, — с лёгкостью парирует Баки, на миг колеблется, но потом делает шаг к кровати. — Я думаю… Я думаю, что есть кое-что, что нам нужно обсудить. Ты должен услышать об этом от меня, а не от кого-то третьего. — Стив кивает, и они оба садятся. — Это о том… о времени, между… Между поездом и настоящим.  
  
Стив думал, что готов к чему угодно.  
  
Он не был готов к такому.  
  
Господи. Баки, его Баки, превращённый в самую смертоносную машину Гидры? Обнулённый и замороженный, когда был не нужен, до тех пор, пока не появлялась новая цель?  
  
Стиву хочется разнести Гидру, размозжить все её головы.  
  
Но после рассказанной «Истории» и после того, как Стив умолял Баки остаться с ним, став новым членом Мстителей, Стив не идёт крушить Гидру, а внезапно обнаруживает себя перед палатой Старка.  
  
Он уже поднимает руку, чтобы постучать, когда слышит голоса Старка и Фьюри. От подслушанного Стив чувствует себя немного неловко, словно он неким образом что-то упустил и несправедливо оценил кого-то.  
  
Он вёл себя как задира, и что ещё хуже — это было кому-то на руку. Служило чужим целям.  
  
Старк говорит, что не доверяет им. И теперь Стив понимает, что, возможно, они и правда не дали ему основания доверять.  
  


***

  
Тони едва успевает натянуть брюки и набросить рубашку, когда в дверь стучат.  
  
— Кто там? — спрашивает Тони, застегивая пуговицы.  
  
— Это… Это Стив, — раздается из-за двери, и Тони на мгновение замирает. — Я могу войти?  
  
— Я ещё не одет, — отзывается Тони, застегивает рубашку до конца, пряча арк-реактор. — Войдите.  
  
Стив тут же оказывается внутри и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
— Чем я могу помочь вам, мистер Роджерс?  
  
На лице Стива проступает такое выражение, будто его что-то беспокоит в этом обращении.  
  
— Ты выписываешься?  
  
— Ага. Здесь они могут разве что мониторить моё состояние. Без обид, но Пятница и Джарвис справятся с этим и дома. И поверь, с едой и кроватями там куда лучше.  
  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Я имею в виду, после случившегося…  
  
— Хотя бы ты не начинай. Слушай, спасибо за беспокойство и спасибо, что вытащил меня. Но это далеко не первое мое похищение. И я просто хочу домой.  
  
— Думаешь, они придут за тобой снова? — спрашивает Стив.  
  
Тони молча принимается за галстук.  
  
— Вероятность очень велика, — в конце концов признает он, складывая узел, и смотрит на Стива. — А что?  
  
— Потому что, если они снова нападут… ты можешь запросить поддержку.  
  
— Поверь, Роджерс, если они снова нападут, я буду чуть более готов.  
  
— Но будет ли этого достаточно?  
  
— Поживем — увидим, — Тони пожимает плечами. — Я, может, и футурист, но не ясновидящий.  
  
— Мы можем помочь.  
  
— Мстители нужны этому миру для более важных дел, — отвечает Тони, беззаботно отмахиваясь. — А не чтобы приглядывать за старичком типа меня.  
  
— Знаешь… Мне нравится считать тебя одним из нас, — медленно произносит Стив, и Тони тут же хочется покачать головой. Стив, должно быть, видит его желание возразить, потому что продолжает настойчивее: — Я знаю, что это не официально, но мы работали вместе, и в поле, и вне его. Будет неправильно, если мы просто развернемся и уйдем, когда ты в опасности.  
  
— Спасибо за беспокойство, — обрывает его Тони, пока не слишком разогнался, — но я останусь при своём мнении. Я не Мститель, а у Мстителей есть куда более важные проблемы, чем нянчиться со мной каждый раз, когда кто-то примется мне угрожать.  
  
— Я просто… Может, у нас есть хоть что-то, что ещё можно спасти, — снова пытается Стив, и Тони понимает, что когда Стиву нужно, он всегда становится зацикленным. — Может, какой-то новый вид партнерства, между тобой и нами.  
  
Тони вздыхает и качает головой.  
  
— Прости, Кэп, но здесь я собираюсь провести границу и сказать «нет». Пожалуйста, не обращайтесь ко мне за чем-то большим, чем «консультация», — предупреждает он. — Потому что иначе вас ждёт разочарование.  
  
Тони тянется за своими вещами, щелкает по наушнику.  
  
— Пятница, Хэппи уже здесь?  
  
_— Да, босс. Он ожидает вас у главного входа. Агенты ЩИТа пытались его задержать_ , — отчитывается Пятница, и Тони понимает: это Фьюри пытается выиграть немного времени, чтобы Стив мог его переубедить.  
  
Однажды это сработало, но сейчас новый день и новая жизнь.  
  
— Хорошо, скажи ему, чтобы он оставался на месте, я уже иду, — произносит Тони и улыбается Стиву на прощание. — Хорошего дня, Капитан, и удачи во всех начинаниях.  
  
— Эм, Старк? — зовёт Стив, когда Тони уже выходит, и ему приходится остановиться, чтобы обернуться. — Я знаю, что ты не жалуешь Мстителей в Башне, но… Мог бы ты дать мне разрешение приходить, когда угодно?  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Потому что… Раз уж Баки собирается оставаться там, я просто… Хотел бы видеться с ним. Теперь, когда я знаю, что он там.  
  
— Разве ты не будешь проводить с ним кучу времени здесь? Ну, со всеми этими мстительскими делами, — спрашивает Тони, чувствуя тонкий луч надежды. Баки, похоже, выбрал остаться в Башне, даже решив стать Мстителем вместе со Стивом.  
  
— Он... Он сказал, что ему нужно время, чтобы подумать, присоединяться ли ко Мстителям, — медленно отвечает Стив, и Тони впивается в него взглядом.  
  
— Баки тебя отшил?  
  
Стив грустно смотрит в ответ и кивает.  
  
— Как минимум, пока что. Сказал, что подумает об этом, но он не уверен, насколько сейчас готов для миссий. Так что… я просто подумал, могу ли я получить пропуск в Башню.  
  
Тони пару секунд обдумывает просьбу. Это скользкий путь, один из тех, что так любит Фьюри и которым попытается воспользоваться.  
  
— Разрешение приходить «когда угодно» я тебе не дам, — произносит Тони и видит, как у Стива напрягаются плечи, будто он сказал что-то ужасное. — Но я добавлю твой номер в список проверенных контактов. — Стив очевидно не понимает, что это означает. — То есть когда ты позвонишь, я сразу же отвечу. Если Баки дома и готов принимать гостей — ты получишь разрешение войти. — Стив неожиданно смотрит на него так, словно Тони подарил ему весь мир. — Но имей в виду: каждый раз придётся проситься заново. Сокровенной карты доступа ты не удостоишься.  
  
— Спасибо, Старк. Правда, спасибо. — Тони пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя некомфортно от этой несвоевременной и нежеланной признательности. — Баки рассказал мне немного о том, что ты для него сделал… Спасибо.  
  
— Я сделал это не для тебя, — Тони чувствует необходимость произнести это. — На этой ноте стоит попрощаться, мистер Роджерс.  
  
— Просто «Стив» будет достаточно.  
  
В ответной усталой улыбке Тони проскальзывает печаль.  
  
— Меня устраивает «мистер Роджерс». Хорошего дня.  
  
— И вам, мистер Старк.  
  
Тони выходит в коридор и огибает стоящего неподалеку агента Коулсона с планшетом в руках.  
  
— Мистер Старк!.. — начинает было тот, но Тони останавливает его взмахом руки.  
  
— Я здесь не по работе, агент Коулсон. Если вы хотите что-то обсудить со мной, вы знаете правила. Пожалуйста, запишитесь на прием.  
  
— Это займет всего минуту вашего времени, — настаивает Коулсон. — Мы просматривали данные по тессеракту, какие удалось вытащить с компьютеров, и…  
  
— Агент Коулсон, я уверен, что-то, что вы мне хотите рассказать, совершенно секретно и крайне интересно. Однако, как я уже сказал, я сейчас не на дежурстве, — прерывает его Тони. Он вызывает лифт и уже вполне серьезно рассматривает вариант с лестницей, чтобы не оказаться в замкнутом пространстве наедине с Коулсоном, но прекрасно понимает, что если так сделает — даже если ему удастся спуститься, не потеряв сознание и не ранив собственную гордость, — Хэппи просто убьёт его, а затем воскресит, только чтобы Пеппер и Роуди могли сделать то же самое.  
  
— Тогда, может, вы просто выслушаете информацию из первых уст и обдумаете её к нашей следующей встрече? — продолжает настаивать Коулсон, и Тони вздыхает.  
  
— Мистер Старк пока ещё поправляется, агент Коулсон, — раздаётся за спиной голос Баки, и Тони, обернувшись, приветствует его улыбкой. — Полагаю, он уже сообщил вам, что ответ «нет». Он был вежлив, я не буду, — предупреждает Баки, становясь рядом с Тони. Коулсон ещё крепче сжимает свой планшет и кивает.  
  
— Конечно. Прошу прощения, мистер Старк. Я запишусь на встречу как можно скорее.  
  
Коулсон практически сбегает от них, а Тони дожидается, когда они зайдут в кабину лифта, и косится на Баки краем глаза. Тот игнорирует взгляд, и Тони, не в силах больше сдерживаться, ухмыляется.  
  
— Пятница, будь добра.  
  
— _Камера и система наблюдения отключены, босс_ , — мгновенно докладывает Пятница.  
  
— Спасибо, детка. И теперь, когда за нами не следят… Что это было?  
  
Баки пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ты ещё выздоравливаешь, и ему стоило отвалить.  
  
— Знаешь, несмотря на всю эту историю с похищением, мне не нужен рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, который сражался бы в моих битвах за меня.  
  
— Может, и не нужен, — отваживается Баки, искоса глядя на него, — но может, тебе хочется, чтобы он был?  
  
Вопрос висит в воздухе, пока они спускаются вниз. Тони отчаянно пытается успокоить своё бешено колотящееся сердце и не обнадёживаться сверх меры.  
  
— Роджерс сказал, ты его отшил, — упоминает Тони, вскользь касаясь темы, которой раньше избегал как чумы.  
  
— Пока что.  
  
— С чего бы это? — спрашивает Тони, не уверенный, что ему так уж нужен этот ответ.  
  
— Потому что пока я ещё не уверен, как это впишется.  
  
— Впишется? Впишется куда?  
  
— Не уверен и всё ещё пытаюсь разобраться, — отвечает Баки, внимательно глядя на него.— Мне ещё рады в Башне?  
  
— Всегда, — отвечает Тони, не успев даже задуматься о более гладкой или изящной формулировке. — Башня всегда открыта для тебя. — Тони не надо много времени, чтобы решить: нет смысла останавливаться на полпути. — Башня — это твой дом… если ты этого хочешь, — предлагает он с едва заметной улыбкой.  
  
— Звучит здорово, — отзывается Баки/ Двери лифта открываются, вынуждая прервать разговор.  
  
Они доходят до машины, и Хэппи неодобрительно оглядывает Тони, прежде чем открыть дверь. Захлопывает её, едва они проскальзывают в салон, и везёт их в Башню.  
  
Тони молча смотрит в окно, а потом чувствует лёгкое прикосновение пальцев Баки к его ладони на разделяющем их сиденьи.  
  
Баки не смотрит на него — насколько Тони видит боковым зрением, — так что он всё так же молча слегка поворачивает ладонь, чтобы можно было переплести пальцы.  
  
Баки не отпускает его руку и даже не шевелится до конца поездки.


End file.
